bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenma Ruriko
'Jenma Ruriko '(ルリ子ジェンマ, Ruriko Jenma) is a Shinigami, one of the four Shikō and the current owner and manager of the Suiden Dojo. Due to his high levels of skill and power, Jenma held several influential positions in Soul Society before he left, including Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Appearance Jenma has messy, medium brown hair that is swiped to one side, pale skin, and olive green eyes. He is average height and lithe, like a gymnast or an acrobat. He has a very mild-featured face, with an even jawline, wide eyes and and a short nose. He normally wears a pale blue, knee-length coat with all of the buttons except the top one buttoned over a red t-shirt and black jeans. He is also often seen wearing a pair of brown leather hiking boots. His true age is unknown, but he appears to be in his late 20s or early 30s. As a child in the Rukongai, Jenma wore a tattered, sleeveless shirt that resembled the British flag, also known as the Union Jack, that was several sizes too big for him, torn grey pants and wrapped bandages around his right arm up to his bicep. His hair was much messier and longer, reaching his shoulders and falling in his face often. He was also very thin and much shorter than other children in the Rukongai. As Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, he wore a standard Shikakusho. He also wore a lieutenant badge with a maroon strap and a maroon scarf around his neck. His hair was now much shorter, no longer reaching his shoulders, however, his bangs still fell in his face and covered his eyebrows. When he became captain, he wore a sleeveless shikakusho and a white haori with full sleeves, similar to the former Fourth Division Captain, Yachiru Unohana. Personality Jenma is a mild, scholarly individual who is more often seen reading or studying than interacting with others. He is soft-spoken and very concise in his words, speaking in a formal manner and rarely making a mistake in his grammar. He is very rarely fazed or bothered by anything, very rarely becoming stressed or losing his composure. He is almost never angered, so rarely that his friend Kai Kujajishi stated "Anger is the last emotion seen on Jenma's face". However, despite his scholarly and analytical nature, Jenma is not a pacifist and fights with intention to win. When Jenma is angered, he stops talking almost entirely, and becomes very mechanical. He oftentimes takes his anger out on his surroundings, be them inanimate objects or enemies. He will often go on a killing streak when angered on the battlefield, simply slaughtering any enemy who crosses his path. When angered off the battlefield, Jenma will break or destroy whatever objects are around him, including tables, chairs, windows or doors. Jenma's anger only diminishes with time, as he is close to impossible to reason with and even harder to talk to. History As a child, Jenma lived in the 79th District of the Rukongai, the Kujajishi District. Due to the lawless and chaotic nature of the District, Jenma quickly mastered combat in order to survive. However, Jenma only ever fought in self-defense, causing him to recieve his first name "Jenma", after the Ninth Division Captain at that time, Yusuke Jenma, who had similar qualities. Jenma, as one of the strongest in the district, quickly struck up a rivalry with the only other person in that district with similar power, Kai Kujajishi. The two were later noticed by Ando Ruriko, a Shinigami of the Thirteenth Division, who took them to the Shin'no Academy so they could hone their potentials. Jenma grew to respect Ando and looked to him as a father, causing a young Jenma to take Ando's surname. In the Shin'no Academy, Jenma and Kai excelled and were hailed as prodigies. The two were later grouped with their fellow prodigies, Hagoromo Shiba and Nori Masahashi. All four were labled as the most powerful students of the Academy at that time, with none of the other students even approaching their level of talent. As such, all four graduated early and were assigned to the First Division. They were all quickly assigned to different divisions, Jenma going to the Thirteenth, Hagoromo to the Eleventh, Kai to the Second, and Nori to the Seventh. All quickly became officers in their respective divisions, Jenma now being Third Seat to his father-figure, Ando Ruriko. Later, on a mission into the Rukongai, a Hollow attacked the small squad, catching them off guard. A suprised Jenma was targeted by the Hollow, however, Ando took the hit for Jenma. This resulted in Ando's death, which was a traumatizing experience for Jenma. Now the Category:Shinigami Category:JJRawesome Category:Former Captain Category:Former lieutenants